Makoto Yui
by UsagiGoRawr
Summary: A peaceful day in her dojo's garden ends with the arrival of Rain. Yamamoto/OC. Oneshot.


**One-shot. Yamamoto/OC**

* * *

She closed her eyes and listened to the summer's warm breeze playing with the wind chimes. She felt the humidity underneath her yukata, as she lay sprawled on her back. It made her skin stick uncomfortably to the wooden floors of her dojo's engawa whenever she shifted. Every once in a while, she could register the "thunk" of bamboo heavy with water in the garden. The scent of jasmine lingered in the air, courtesy of the flowering tree hanging over the garden's white lily pond.

Makoto Yui sighed in perfect contentment.

This was bliss. The peace, the quiet, and the solitude. It was her guilty pleasure.

Yamamoto Takeshi found her like this on his way from Tsuna's house. Except from his perspective, it was much more... sensual.

Realizing he was close to Yui's family dojo, he decided to stop by and entered through the garden door. He found her mid-yawn, sprawled on her back, limbs stretched and back arched like a cat. Her loose yukata barely covered her thighs and chest, which his sharp eyes could see were glistening with sweat. Her wavy hair fanned around her as she closed her dark lashes and parted her pink lips to yawn.

She blinked her eyes hazily open to stare blankly at the blue summer sky, before realizing someone was watching her. She tilted her head sideways to see it was Takeshi.

It was the lazy smile that killed him. He stood stiffly, a bit awkward at having caught her in such a position. But then it seemed he was the only one who felt that way. She was completely at ease.

Once seeing who it was, and realizing the zoo wasn't with him, she couldn't help the smile she directed at him.

"Takeshi. Sit with me." What better way to enjoy a peaceful moment on her garden porch than with a Rain?

He jerked at her calling him so intimately. But she was first name basis with everyone. She was like that with all their friends. He sent her a signature smile, "Sure." He had to remind himself. This was Makoto, his friend. He forced himself to be at ease.

"Whatcha up to, Makoto?" He took a seat next to her laying form.

She rolled onto her side to have her chin rest on her palm, facing him. "Can't you tell? I'm lounging." She grinned at him. "Gotta take every chance I can get for quiet right?"

Takeshi laughed. After the whole Enma and Arcobaleno fiasco, he could use the quiet too. "Well count me in."

She beamed at him. The two of them fell into comfortable silence. Bamboo sounded from the garden. The tinkling of wind chimes brought with it a warm breeze and a hint of jasmine. Strangely, it reminded Takeshi of his encounter with the Yui from ten years into the future. It reminded him of the pictures he had seen with the older versions of them together. He gulped, suddenly feeling strange, and impatient.

"Makoto, did you..." he hesitated, before forging on, "did you get your memories from the future?" They never had a chance to discuss it. He knew others had gotten them.

But he wanted to know what she had seen.

Yui tilted her head at him, thrown off by the question but contemplating it. She did. But so much had happened then that she didn't really get a chance to think about it too deeply. She told him so.

"I did. But I didn't really get a chance to ponder on it with what happened so quickly after."

Takeshi nodded, "What did you see?"

"Hmm, it was a mixture of seeing and feeling for me. I saw everyone from the future. I could feel fear and anxiety when we were being hunted. Deep sadness when Tsuna..." she didn't need to say for him to understand. But then she remembered something else. A ring on her hand that had nothing to do with Flames. She sat up suddenly, startling Takeshi. She remembered the feelings that came with it. She remembered how the older Yui felt, the amusement at seeing a younger, innocent Takeshi, and the brilliant joy of seeing the older Takeshi come back to her after it was all over.

She looked at the Takeshi in front of her soundlessly, her mouth opening but no words coming out. She registered the sharp glint of seriousness in his eyes. And her stomach flopped as she blushed heavily.

"I take it you know what I'm talking about." Takeshi said, the humor in his voice giving his stare a softness. "Makoto, I know we're not our future selves. But I-" he swallowed, uncharacteristic nervousness welling up in his stomach. Yui felt it too. She felt it the same way he did as he rushed through his words, "I don't want you to feel like you need to feel the same way as future Makoto. But if you remember anything of how the future me felt, I also-"

Yui lunged forward to cover his mouth with both her hands. It was more ungraceful than usual, so she ended up knocking him over on has back, straddling him. He got a mouthful of her hair curtaining his face. He stammered in surprise. His hands held her steady at her waist. It was a position he didn't want to think too deeply about, yet.

"M-Makoto?"

"Shut up!"

He widened his eyes at her, only now seeing her red face. The 'thuk' sound of falling bamboo echoed the sudden 'thump' of his heartbeat.

"Don't talk! Just listen!" She huffed. All the memories of the future whirling in her head. She shook herself to stop it. They didn't matter. "Future Yui isn't me. Future Takeshi isn't you. I'm me and you're you. You got that?" She said as she slammed her hands on the floor on either side of his head.

Takeshi stared up at her in shock, mouth slack. She scowled. "Got it?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Great." She said in relief, sighing in satisfaction. "Good. Now I can do this." And she leaned forward to press her lips against his. His eyes widened at the soft contact. And instincts took over. He reached up to press her head closer to him, tilting his head just so that their lips could meld against each other more perfectly. His other hand stayed at her waist to steady her. He leaned his head forward off the floor, wanting more. She responded, using her elbows to balance herself against the floor, wanting to be closer to him. Her chest ended up pressing against his as her center of gravity shifted forward. They lips locked and the kiss deepened, wanting to be closer still.

They had to break for air. And their eyes met as they breathed heavily.

He grinned. Her lips quirked.

"So-" they both said, "I-" they both stopped to laugh. Takeshi shook his head and spoke, "Makoto. I know we're not them. But I love you all the same." He grinned at her. "I have for a while now."

Makoto smiled down at him, "Me too baseball idiot." She leaned in to peck him on the lips again, before sitting up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "What now?" She asked, eyes straying to the garden next to them, wondering how such a peaceful day ended with... this.

Takeshi couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sight of her brushing her wavy hair back out of her eyes. Her yukata barely staying on one shoulder while the other sleeve was already halfway down her arm, exposing a small expanse of pale skin and a swell of breasts that imprinted heavily on him. Her lips were bruised red from kissing him. All the while he was observing her, she was sitting nonchalantly on him like he was a docile dog. She looked down at him, wondering why he was so quiet. Only to see that his grin had turned into a smirk.

"I can think of a number of things to do right now." He said lowly, as he grabbed her waist to roll her onto her back with him straddling her instead. His eyes held a glint of mischief in them as his smile held a certain tilt to it. It made her stomach flutter and her breath catch.

His fingers traced her exposed collarbone, making her suddenly aware of how loose her yukata was.

"You should be more self-aware Makoto." He said, his dark eyes connecting with hers before straying to her lips, "Remember that." And he closed the distance between them.

* * *

 **A/N: Possibility for more slice of life snippets if inspiration strikes.**


End file.
